Novo amore, veteram amorem
by TYJamie
Summary: El nuevo amor saca al viejo amor, como un clavo a otro. Cansado de vivir en una mentira, Tony Stark cae en las redes de aquel viejo proverbio. Starker/Stony


**Marvel no me pertenece**.

**Advertencia**: Starker/Stony.

.

* * *

.

**Capitulo Único**

.

Algo se había roto tan profundamente en la relación que ya no era posible ni siquiera intentar recoger los fragmentos de lo que alguna vez fue un matrimonio feliz.

Tony no podía culparlo, sólo podía odiarlo. Y aunque el resentimiento le carcomía los huesos, nunca había derramado una lágrima por su situación.

Su vida se convirtió en una mentira. Cada día se revolcaba en su propia ironía para poder aminorar la sensación de ahogo que amenazaba con asfixiarlo.

Habían pasado seis meses y Steve no había sido capaz de confesarle que tenía un amante.

El entendía lo que era callarse algo para no lastimar a alguien, pero una cosa era un desliz de una noche y otra completamente distinta era saber que cada día que el otro no volvía a casa por trabajo, en realidad estaba con alguien más. Seguramente, el verdadero amor de su vida.

El sexo se convirtió en algo forzado y rutinario, los aniversarios pasaron a ser una cena rápida en cualquier restaurante, la convivencia se resumía a unas horas a la semana. Deseaba que Steve se fuera, lo había deseado desde el primer momento que lo descubrió, pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que su traición lo había herido de una forma que no podía describir.

Fue entonces, cuando se cansó de esperar. No lo planificó pero tampoco impidió que sucediera.

Lo conoció en un bar. Se había separado momentáneamente del grupo de chicos de su edad con el que había entrado al local. Una conversación aparentemente inocente y un exceso de admiración giraron la tuerca una y otra vez entre ellos para que todo comenzara.

No sucedió esa noche, ni la siguiente, tampoco la que seguía a esa. En ninguna de esas noches posteriores al día que se conocieron alguien terminó despertando desnudo en la cama de alguien más.

Aún así, la tensión sexual siempre estuvo allí y ellos se encargarían de que las cosas tomaran ese rumbo.

Peter era mucho más joven, no al punto de ser ilegal pero sí lo suficiente. Cada fin de semana, el mayor esperaba en el mismo asiento del bar a que el menor apareciera con su habitual pantalón ajustado, sudadera y chaqueta de cuero. Y mentiría si dijera que no sentía un tirón en el abdomen cada vez que aquel chico se acercaba con su característica sonrisa tímida y lo besaba hasta que sus cuerpos les recordaban que estaban en un lugar público.

Tony nunca le ocultó el hecho de que estaba casado, sin embargo, tampoco le contó acerca del infierno mental por el que estaba pasando. Sólo era eso, un anillo de matrimonio silencioso que no permitía ser cuestionado.

Parker era su apellido. Estudiaba dos carreras universitarias en paralelo. Vivía sólo desde hacía un año. Salía los fines de semana ocasionalmente y luego se iba a dormir a casa. Hacía unos seis meses que no tenía pareja. Era bisexual pero eso se resumía a tres novias y un pésimo affaire clandestino con un estudiante de intercambio.

¿Por qué sabía todos eso? Porque el castaño hablaba hasta por los codos. Hablaba sobre sí mismo de una forma tan transparente que el ingeniero se preguntó qué probabilidades reales había de que alguien fuera tan sincero y supiera tan claramente lo que deseaba.

O por lo menos, siempre se encargaba de dejarselo en claro.

Si bien fue el mayor el que besó los tiernos labios de Peter por primera vez. Era Peter, quien no conforme con eso, cuando pasaban las once de la noche y sus sentidos se veían ligeramente alcoholizados, abandonaba su banco en la barra, se acercaba a Tony, se posicionaba entre sus piernas y le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos para exigirle más. Stark a duras penas podía reprimir el impulso de llevarlo a cualquier lugar y hacer un desastre con su cuerpo.

Varias semanas pasaron antes de que Tony realmente se planteara llevar aquello más allá de los besos y las caricias indecentes. No porque no lo deseara, sino porque sabía lo que implicaría aquello. Por la fracción de un segundo, tuvo el impulso de detenerse, no por su bien, sino por el bien del menor. No quería dañarlo. Pero en el fondo sabía, que desde el momento en que se vieron, no iban a poder olvidarse tan fácilmente.

Y, por un minuto, Tony se olvidó de aquel odio y el deseo implícito de venganza. Admitía que su propósito había sido llevarse a alguien a la misma cama que compartía con Steve y demostrarle como él también podía divertirse con alguien más. Sólo que no contó con conocer a aquel chico de Queens, quien cambió todos sus planes.

Así que la primera vez juntos no fue en el baño de un bar, no fue en un callejón ni en un hotel de mala muerte. No, Tony llevó a Peter a una suite que tenía una de las mejores vistas de Nueva York. Al menor seguramente le daba igual el lugar, pero el ingeniero sabía que ya había caído por él. Por lo que daba lo mismo lo que gastara con tal de que ambos lo distrufaran completamente.

Cerrada la puerta, Tony había olvidado lo que era acostarse con alguien sólo por la simple búsqueda de placer. Y lo que a Peter le faltaba en experiencia, lo compensaba con suficiente entusiasmo.

Un primer encuentro sexual en el minibar, dos más en la cama. Una última al amanecer. Tony se encargó de imprimir el sabor y la forma del pene de Peter en su boca y ese último entendió en lo profundo de su cuerpo lo que era tener sexo con un hombre experimentado. El menor no era para particularmente creyente pero esa noche varias exclamaciones religiosas escaparon de sus labios.

Sin embargo, el sexo había sido sexo. Tony tomó una ducha, se vistió, besó al chico en la frente, dejó una nota y se fue.

Por primera vez, Tony no sintió nada. No sintió culpa ni alegría. Tony Stark se sintió solo. Una vaso de whisky y él, eran los únicos habitantes de una casa tan vacía como él.

Aunque no se arrepentía de haberse acostado con otro hombre que no fuera su marido cayó en cuenta de que lo que le parecía amargo no era el trago que estaba bebiendo, era saber que justo en ese instante, Steve estaría despertando al lado de alguien más.

Algo dentro de su pecho se estrujó. Porque lo sabía, sabía que a pesar de todo lo seguía amando y ese amor era más grande que el resentimiento por su traición.

No sé contuvo, bebió como hacía años que no lo hacía. Se embriagó, quebró algunos vidrios, se clavó varias esquirlas en el pie. Vomitó y llamó a su marido. Pero el último no llegó. Y aunque lo hiciera, se negaba a dejarse ver en ese estado.

Estaba claro que nunca podrían recuperar lo que una vez tuvieron. Nunca más sería el único para él. El bueno de Steve Rogers que no quería pedirle el divorcio, para no lastimarlo. Quien se había acostado con él desde el principio pensando en alguien más.

Era tan fácil envenenarse lentamente con esos pensamientos que los dejo fluir por todo su ser. Aunque aquel odio lo llevaba cosido en la piel, finalmente reconoció que todo había terminado.

Dejaría que las cosas se enfriaran naturalmente.

Varios días después, cuando su mente se hubo despejado, respondió a los mensajes del menor.

Dejaron de encontrarse en un bar.

Y aunque no podían verse tan a menudo por los horarios de Peter, comenzaron a frecuentarse a distintas horas del día.

Tony no era un hombre al que le faltara el dinero por lo que podía darle ciertos gustos al otro. Él no veía a Peter Parker como un amante ni como un amigo.

Ese chico era un capricho personal para él, un aliento de aire fresco en su caótico mundo. Disfrutaba verlo, disfrutaba hablar con él a la hora del almuerzo o a media tarde. Disfrutaba tenerlo en sus brazos después del sexo.

Parker era listo. Podía seguirle el ritmo cuando le explicaba algo con relación a su trabajo y también podía brindarle un punto de vista en cuanto a ingeniería o física cuántica.

Una extraña sensación le recorría cuando, en el apartamento de Peter, estando ambos semidesnudos, intentaban armar un prototipo a pequeña escala de un generador de partículas.

Porque aquel universitario se abrió completamente para él. Le llevó a la cafetería que solía frecuentar, le presentó a un par de amigos y eventualmente lo llevó al apartamento rentado en el cual vivía.

Tony empezó a perderse fines de semana completos y Steve comenzó a hacer preguntas. Por eso y porque el ingeniero ya no quería acostarse con él.

Sus respuestas fueron intencionalmente vagas, le dio las mismas excusas que un día le dieron a él. Le dijo que tenía mucho trabajo, que le ocurrió un imprevisto, que estaba cansado. Y repitió el guión tantas veces como a él se lo repitieron durante meses.

Hasta que el universo se alineó en su contra. El invierno llegó y Tony comenzó a sentir la necesidad de sujetar a Peter por la cintura cuando salían. Un agarre más bien flojo pero posesivo al cual no obtuvo ninguna señal de desagrado.

Ese día, por primera vez, habían salido de compras. El chico tenía que buscar un regalo de navidad para su tía y Tony, bueno, él sólo quería prestarle su tarjeta de crédito para luego llevárselo a la cama, sólo eso.

Cuando la luz del semáforo estaba en rojo, reconoció al otro hombre del otro lado de la calle. Su altura y porte eran inconfundibles. Allí estaba él, tomando la mano de Peter y en la otra acera, Steve Rogers.

Así que Tony Stark hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Le dijo algo sucio al menor al oído y le mordió el lóbulo de forma seductora. El pobre de Peter se sonrojó como un adolescente. Y, con descarada satisfacción, le dirigió una mirada a su marido.

Vio como apretaba los puños y fruncía el ceño. Sintió que su propio pecho se estrujaba pero masticó aquel sentimiento. No quería quedarse y hacer pasar un mal rato a su joven compañero, así que cuando las luces del semáforo cambiaron aprovechó para desaparecer entre la multitud.

Fueron a un hotel. Tony fue rudo, casi cruel, tanto que la voz de Peter se convirtió en un coro indescifrable de gemidos y sollozos. Después de eyacular, tiró el preservativo a la basura y se tumbó de espaldas.

Pensaba entregarse completamente a la culpa y a la depresión pero el chico junto a él no lo permitió. En un segundo lo tuvo a horcajadas sobre él y sintió una suave boca apoderarse de la suya.

Se entregó a él y le hizo el amor al tiempo que observaba atentamente cada una de sus reacciones. Tony pasó las siguientes horas mimando aquel cuerpo sin pensar en nada más. Besando y tocando cada rincón hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos de agotamiento.

Despertó antes del amanecer y descubrió que no era el único con problemas de insomnio. Tony tragó porque sabía que había llegado el momento de hablar.

La voz de Parker era ronca y baja, habló en un murmullo mientras con la vista señalaba el anillo en su dedo.

«Estoy sintiendo cosas por ti, Tony, y yo, yo quiero que me cuentes sobre eso»

¿Qué podía decirle más que la verdad?

Le dijo todo. Le contó sobre su matrimonio. Sobre la infidelidad y sobre lo que aún sentía.

Cuando terminó de hablar, sintió los brazos del menor rodearle el cuello y para su sorpresa, Peter comenzó a estremecerse por el llanto.

Peter estaba derramando las lágrimas que él no podía.

Acunó al tembloroso chico contra su pecho y se aferró a él como un salvavidas. Lo llamó por su nombre varias veces pero el menor se negaba rotundamente a alejarse un milímetro. Cuando lo convenció de apartarse un poco, le secó las lágrimas y le hizo una broma de mal gusto.

Peter sonrió como un niño. Y esa sonrisa le calentó el alma. Finalmente entendió que ya no podría vivir sin aquel veinteañero revoloteando en su vida.

No le hizo promesas vagas después de escuchar su atropellada confesión. Sin embargo, ya había tomado una decisión. No podía seguir manteniendo las apariencias en aquel matrimonio de mierda. Steve podía irse al cuerno.

Él correspondería aquel ciego amor hasta que Peter se cansara de él. Pero no se lo diría, se lo demostraría.

Esa noche, cuando entró en su casa, percibió la sombra de cierto capitán sentado en el sofá del recibidor. Las luces que estaban apagadas, se encendieron automáticamente al colocar un pie sobre el tapete. Aunque hubiera querido hacer un comentario mordaz, allí no había nada que decir. Apenas entró, decidió que no se quedaría a pasar la noche. Dijo únicamente lo que tenía que decir.

—Mañana recibirás la demanda de divorcio.

Después de un largo silencio, obtuvo una pregunta como respuesta.

—¿Es por ése chico?

Tony lo meditó por un segundo.

—No. Es por Buchanan Barnes.

Antes de salir de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que aquella simple frase había golpeado al otro tanto como había querido.

Lo que Tony ni siquiera imaginaba, era que Bucky ya no estaba en el país desde hacía poco más de un mes. Habían cortado cualquier tipo de relación y comunicación entre ellos. Porque aunque Steve quería a Bucky, para él nunca habría otro más importante en su vida que Anthony Stark. Y él, definitivamente, no lo dejaría ir.

.

* * *

.

Espero le haya gustado a alguien.


End file.
